


Lizard King

by irlhinatashouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, in which i wont let tsukishima live the dinosaurs down, it gets close to being nsfw but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhinatashouyou/pseuds/irlhinatashouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima cockblocks himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizard King

Yamaguchi knew what was going to happen as soon as he entered Tsukishima's empty home. He had known ever since he caught the lusty look in Tsukki's eyes right at the end of volleyball practice. And so, he ascended the stairs and sauntered down the hall. 

He felt Kei's hand on the small of his back, and he let himself be guided into the room and onto the bed. Soon he found himself under Tsukki being kissed in Kei's slow yet passionate manner. Gradually things got faster and more frantic. He felt Kei bite onto his lip and then pull away. Tsukki removed his shirt and Yamaguchi caught sight of something small and brightly colored on Kei's chest. 

"Tsukki, what is that?"  
"What?" Kei knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"That," he pointed to the thing on Tsukishima's chest.  
"Oh... that... it's a temporary tattoo."  
"Wait, what does it say? I can't make out the letters."  
"... Lizard King."  
"Oh my god, Kei. Lizard King? That's priceless!" Yamaguchi cackled.  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi!"  
"Sorry, Tsukki!" was all Tadashi could manage before he began to wheeze with laughter. 

Yamaguchi now refers to Tsukki as the Lizard King, refusing to let the memory of that tiny dinosaur temporary tattoo fade.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
